The Balance Between Us
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Amanda wasn't gonna Seth provoke her and try to control her anymore... but when she cuts all ties with him, what'll be the fallout? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer and werewolf-queen-022)


_**3 days earlier, 9/21/15…**_

 _Seth Rollins opened the door to his hotel room and looked around the hallway, seeing no one._

" _All clear." He whispered back into the room and Dakota walked out into the hallway._

" _Remember not a single word to anyone or I'll be back with a knife." Dakota responded._

" _You got it." Seth said._

 _Dakota snuck down the hallway and Seth turned to go back into the room, the early morning making him want to go back to sleep… which he did._

 _But he was unaware that 25 year old Amanda saw them… the brunette wandered back into her room and closed the door, Finn noticing that his friend had gone quiet._

" _What did you see?" Finn asked._

" _Dakota sneaking out of Seth's room… now I don't know whether to smack him after all the hell he's given us or just cut him out of my life completely." Amanda explained, Finn standing up and walking over before wrapping his arms around the pajama clad woman, the two hugging._

" _They both were more like drunk and weren't think straight." Finn responded as he stroked Amanda's disheveled chestnut hair._

" _That's the same bullshit he yelled at me after assuming that you and I hooked up after NXT TakeOver Brooklyn…" Amanda replied as they let go, Finn reaching his hands up to her shoulders. "Why is it that he gives me hell for being around you and he just goes and does whatever he wants?" She asked quietly._

" _I'll tell you one thing you can do, confront Dakota about it." Finn said._

" _Just hoping she doesn't flip out on me." Amanda replied as they let go._

" _She wouldn't flip at you, she'll flip out at Seth for telling someone. And there is nothing worse than having your ass handed to you by a woman. Happened to me when I pissed Becky off." Finn responded._

 _When they were ready for the day, Amanda headed into the lobby and let Finn and Bayley talk… she took a deep breath and approached Dakota._

 _But Dakota knew from the look on Amanda's face that Amanda knew._

" _He told you, didn't he?!" Dakota snapped._

" _No… I saw you leaving this morning." Amanda responded, Dakota taking a minute and getting Amanda to sit down._

" _We were drunk and being stupid." Dakota muttered. "I don't remember any of it, it's all black."_

" _Been there… I was just 16 at the time." Amanda admitted, Dakota's eyes widening._

" _Rough time?" Dakota asked._

" _I was new to the business… and drunkenly asked what it was like, Randy didn't exactly take it gently with me at first but after, we took it easier." Amanda explained._

" _At least you remember your first time, I don't. Yet another drunk one night stand." Dakota said, rubbing her head._

" _We go through wild times in our lives." Amanda responded, Dakota laughing slightly._

" _I don't think I've gotten out of those times yet. None of us have… well, you're an exception." Dakota said._

 _Amanda wanted to tell her she was right about the last part._

 _But the brunette could feel the balance of everyone in the somewhat connected group changing…_

 **Present time** _ **, 9/24/15…**_

Orlando had become a sanctuary to them, despite a few living in different parts of the country.

And she hoped it would stay that way.

Amanda combed her long hair out before carefully cutting it until it was all even and at her shoulders with the front part of it reaching just below her eyebrows and swept sideways… when she washed the scissors, swept the discarded hair up and threw it away, she heard her phone ring.

And let it go to voicemail as she stripped off Finn's long sleeved icy blue collared shirt and her underwear before getting into the shower and turning it on after closing the door.

" _Hi, it's Mandy. Leave a message."_

In the hallway of the house across the street, Seth was none too pleased to hear that… and he let that become known to her.

"Still not talking to me, huh? Cutting me out of your life may seem like a smart move but you're just leaving yourself vulnerable!" Seth responded angrily before he hung up.

He walked back into the bedroom where the raven and teal ombre haired 27 year old was waking up, Yukie rubbing her head.

"Oh fuck! Did we…" Yukie replied.

"Yes we did. We were drunk and not thinking straight." Seth explained. "Your name's Yukie, right?" He asked.

"Yeah… damn it, we must've drank a lot of of hard liquor." Yukie responded.

"Happens at times." Seth replied before he glanced across the street and saw a shadow behind the curtains. "Who are your neighbors?" He asked.

"Ah, just some young couple... I think. Bit of a drastic age difference but I don't judge." Yukie replied before she went to go get cleaned off.

After they ate and she went to go get a morning after pill, Seth walked across the street after getting cleaned off and dressed and knocked on the door.

And his brown eyes widened when Finn, in navy pajama pants, had answered the door.

"And might I ask what this is about?" Finn replied.

"I haven't heard from Mandy, none of us have so where the hell…" Seth started to question before Amanda, in the shirt she had worn earlier, walked downstairs.

"I'm here… where I've been all night." Amanda answered, her shorter hair straightened… and Seth turning to Finn.

"Oh this is low, even for you!" Seth responded.

"This coming from the guy who waited what, 3 days after breaking up with Zahra before jumping into bed with Kota? You have no say in who Mandy's with." Finn replied before he walked over to Amanda, wrapping his arms around her waist and her leaning into him.

"And from that new mark on your neck, you just got out of another woman's bed… yeah, you absolutely have no say in who I spend time with, mister." Amanda responded, her legs crossed.

"Get dressed and get your things, we're leaving!" Seth replied angrily.

"Nope… I'm not going anywhere with you, Seth. Never again. You have no say in my life and I'm out of yours, so you go." Amanda replied.

"She's made her choice, Seth." Finn responded, Seth turning around and exiting the house.

He slammed the door and walked back across the street, Amanda turning back to Finn and the two embracing each other… and Finn lightly nuzzling Amanda's neck.

She didn't mind it as it always made her feel better.


End file.
